cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Stride Bonus
]] Stride Bonus (ストライドボーナス Sutoraido Bōnasu) is an official term introduced in G Trial Deck 1: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon and G Trial Deck 2: Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star, which refers to grade 3 cards with an ability that only activates when a G unit Stride on top (paying any cost required). Stride Bonus can be viewed as a Break Ride variant for G units, with the main difference being that it can be used each turn as long as the unit is face up on the vanguard circle. Cards with Stride Bonus have at least one additional ability (usually Generation Break), so they can function as a regular grade 3 vanguard when the player can't Stride. Starting from G Legend Deck 1: The Dark "Ren Suzugamori", there are certain Stride Bonus that only activate when a specified G unit or type of G unit Strides. List of Stride Bonus Cards Angel Feather *Black Shiver, Gavrail *Black Shock, Gavrail Prim *Grafting Celestial, Jhudiel (Celestials) Aqua Force *Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Lordly Maelstrom (Maelstrom) *Blue Wave Dragon, Anger-boil Dragon (Blue Wave Marshal Dragon, Tetra-boil Dragon) *Blue Wave Marine General, Iason (Blue Wave) *Blue Wave Marshal, Valeos (Blue Wave) *One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas *Supreme Ruler of the Storm, Thavas Bermuda Triangle *Aurora Star, Coral (Coral) *Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Glister Emeral *Delight Genius, Ange *Cheerfully Etoile, Olyvia (School Etoile, Olyvia) *Chouchou Debut Stage, Tirua *Chouchou, Verne *Full Bright Wish, Shizuku *Magical Center, Nina *Miracle Voice, Lauris *Velvet Voice, Raindear *Wonderful Voice, Lauris Dark Irregulars *Amon's Eye, Agares (Amon) *One who Proceeds Towards Daybreak, Scharhrot *One who Scatters Sin, Scharhrot *Scharhrot Vampir Dimension Police *Bravest Rush, Grandgallop *Bravest Viktor, Grandgallop *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop *Super Dimensional Robo, Dainexus Gear Chronicle *Chronojet Dragon *Chronojet Dragon G (Gear Dragon/Zodiac Time Beast) *Chronojet Dragon Z *Divergence Dragon *Ephemeral Wand Dragon (Chronoscommand) *Pulsar, Drastic Colossus *Reform-calling Gear Eagle (Chronoscommand) *Steam Fighter, Balih Genesis *Mythic Beast, Fenrir *Prime Beauty, Amaruda *Regalia of the Present Age, Verthandi (Regalia) *Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica (Regalia) Gold Paladin *Flash Fang Liberator, Garmore Excel (Liberators/Garmore) *Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit *Militant Act Dragon *Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit Granblue *Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose *Vampire Princess of Starlight, Nightrose Great Nature *Amazing Professor, Bigbelly *Famous Professor, Bigbelly *Honorary Professor, Chaverite (Honorary Professor) *Teacher's Cane of Affection, Bigbelly Kagero *Dragonic Blademaster *Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen" *Dragonic Overlord "The Destiny" Link Joker *Alter Ego Messiah *Alter Ego Neo Messiah (Messiah) *Darkjet Deletor, Greiend (Deletors) *Ideal Ego Messiah *Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Close (Star-vaders) *Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Crisis (Star-vaders) Megacolony *Evil Governor, Darkface Gredora *Intimidating Mutant, Darkface *Machining Beet Atlas (Machining) Murakumo *Stealth Rogue of Revelation, Yasuie *Stealth Rogue of the Trial, Yasuie Narukami *Dragonic Vanquisher *Dragonic Vanquisher "SPARKING" *Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant "Sigma" (Eradicators) Neo Nectar *Lantana Musketeer, Rozeeta (Musketeers) *Maiden of Produce (Maiden of) *Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha *Ranunculus of Phantasmic Blue, Ahsha *Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha *White Clover Musketeer, Mia Reeta (Musketeers) Nova Grappler *Extreme Leader, Raybird *Exxcessive Battler, Victor *Exxtreme Battler, Victor *Neumond Blaukluger (Blau) *Zubat Battler, Victor Nubatama *Blazing Demonic Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Zanki" *Demon Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Oboro" *Stealth Dragon, Shiranui Oracle Think Tank *Battle Sister, Florentine *Battle Sister, Madeleine (Battle Sisters) *Spiritual Sword of Rough Deity, Susanoo *Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo Pale Moon *Masked Magician, Harri *Masked Phantom, Harri *Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier (Silver Thorns) Royal Paladin *Blaster Blade Exceed (Saver) *Blue Sky Knight, Altmile *Higher Deity Knight, Altmile *Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile *Knight of Sincerity *Sanctuary Guard Arc (Sanctuary Guard) Shadow Paladin *Blaster Dark "Diablo" (Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster "Diablo") *Dragfall, Luard *Dragheart, Luard *Overbearing Knight, Gilvaese *Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon *Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon Revolt *Whirlwind of Darkness, Vortimer "Diablo" (Diablo/Dark Dragon, Spectral Blaster "Diablo") Spike Brothers *Dudley Jessica (Dudleys) *Dudley Turborappler *Exceptional Expertise, Rising Nova Tachikaze *Emperor Dragon, Gaia Emperor *Frenzy Emperor Dragon, Gaia Desperado The Mask Collection *Durian Mask *Green Tea Worm Mask *Little Duck Mask *Sumo Mask "The Fighter" Touken Ranbu *Heshikiri Hasebe -Hanamaru- *Kogitsunemaru Toku *Shokudaikiri Mitsutada -Hanamaru- *Shokudaikiri Mitsutada Toku *Tsurumaru Kuninaga *Uguisumaru Toku Trivia *In the Card Gamer vol.19 magazine, the cards with "Stride Bonus" were called "Striders" (ストライダー Sutoraidā). **This name would be later adopted by Chrono for his new team in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT. *In Cardfight!! Vanguard G, "Stride Bonus" is referred to as "Stride Skill" (ストライドスキル Sutoraido Sukiru). *Some non-grade 3 cards, like Spade Jack of Nightmareland, have the same triggered effect, however they are not officially classified as "Stride Bonus". Category:Card mechanics Category:Stride Bonus